Dans sa tête
by Abyssepatafix
Summary: Suite de l'épisode Légendes partie 2 .On entre dans la tête de Sam .


Je l'observais s'éloigner sous le chaud soleil de Los Angeles ,il s'arrête et attends observant je ne sais quoi .Un sourire se dessine sur son visage .J'entends le bruit d'un moteur ,tourne la tête dans sa direction et vois un gros SUV noire en approche .Les vitres de la voitures s'abaissent et les canons noire d'armes pointes leurs nez .Dans un mouvement rapide je tourne la tête vers G et comprends ce qui va se passer .Je sors de la voiture ,et hurle son nom en courant vers lui .Il se tourne vers moi ,un sourire en coin .Les balles commencent a pleuvoir ,j'ai l'impression de courir dans l'eau ,je suis trop lent je vois le corps de Callen projeté contre les étales de fruits , je vois son visage surpris .J'arrive enfin près de lui ,je le retourne et le prend dans mes bras ,il me regarde avec un regard où se mêlent surprise ,peur et douleur .Surtout elle ,cette bonne vieille amie .Il essaye de trouver son souffle ,ses poumons doivent être percés .Je sors mon portable et appelle le numéro d'urgence ,je murmure son nom ,lui demande de rester avec moi ,mais finalement tout son corps se relâche une voix féminine me parle dans le téléphone . =Allô ,êtes-vous là ?

-Oui ,j'ai un blessé par balles envoyez une ambulance .

La voix (je crois qu'elle s'appelle Miryame ) me pose des questions auxqu'elles je réponds mécaniquement et je finis par me mettre en colère.=Mais envoyez cette putain d'ambulance !Il est en train de crever ! La femme demande a ce que je ne raccroche pas .Je me rends compte que je le berce ,comme je le fais avec ma fille quand elle fait un cauchemar en plein milieu de la nuit .Je sens le liquide poisseux et chaud s'échapper du corps de mon ami …._de mon frère_ !Je sens le pouls filant de G sous mes doigts ,j'ai l'impression qu'il ne respire plus mais c'est faux il y a ancore un filet d'air qui s'échappe de ses lèvres .

Je contemple le sol en attendant les secours ,je ne peux pas supporter le visage de mon collègue ,trop vide ,trop _mort …._Le sang s'infiltreentre les pavés tel un serpent .Je suis des yeux un filet de sang jusqu'à tomber sur une paire de tennis usées ,je léve les yeux sur leur propriétaire .Une jeune femme de seize ans ,elle me regarde dans les yeux un instant puis laisse tomber son regard sur la mare de sang qui entoure ses pieds .Je remarque qu'elle est bléssée aux bras ,sûrement une balle qui a traversé G ,je regarde son visage ,blanc, striés de larmes .Je vois le sang tombé en gouttes de son bras .J'image le son qu'il fait en s'écrasant a terre _plic-ploc_ ….

Enfin j'entends la sirène du salut ,ils m'arrachent Callen des bras et le place rapidement sur un brancard dans l'ambulance ,ils emmenent aussi la jeune femme .Moi ,je reste là ,je suis paralysé .

Je finis par me lever au bout de deux longues minutes je me dirige ou plutôt c'est mon corps qui emmene mon esprit vers la voiture .Je roule a toutes allures et ne fais pas attention aux feux rouges ,j'arrive a l'hôpital .Là-bas c'est le branle bas de combat ,c'est un petit hôpital où il ne se passe jamais rien ,alors ….On me conduit vers la salle d'attente ,je m'écroule sur un siége ,l'esprits embrumé ,des gens s'agitent devant et autour de moi .

Je sors de ma torpeur lorsque la jeune femme de toute a l'heure se plante devant moi .Je lui jette un regard furtif .Je suis surpris ,elle ne porte qu'un T-shirt et un caleçon et tiens dans sa main, au bras non bléssé, un sac en plastique ,dedans il y a….du _rouge_ .Je veux lui poser une question mais rien ne sors .Elle s'approche ,m'attrape la main et me tire a travers les couloirs ,nous nous arrêtons ,elle grimace de douleur et m'emmene dehors .Nous nous approchons du coin fumeur .Elle me lâche la main et vide le contenu de son sac sur le sol .Dans le tas je devine deux paires de chaussures ,une chemise trempé de sang tout autant que le reste .Elle verse de l'essence dessus ,s'arrête ,me regarde et dit :

-Je vais le sauver .

-Comment ?lui demandais-je .

-En brûlant tous les vêtements contenants son sang .Celui-ci va retourner en lui .

Etrange .

-Faites un don si vous voulez .

Je comprens et jete mon T-shirt et mes chaussures dans le tas elle verse le reste de l'essence dessus et me tends un briquet ,je l'allume et le jete dedans .Une épaisse fumée s'en échappe et je vois –où plutôt j'imagine-des volutes rouges sang s'envoler dans les airs .Après cela ,nous nous dirigeons vers ma voiture ,en ne disant rien ,puis je lui tend un pantalons de jogging qu'elle enfile et moi je met un T-shirt assortie .Les agents se doivent d'avoir des vêtements de rechange avec eux .Nous retournons dans la salle d'attente ,un médecin attrape la jeune femme par le bras et l'emmene .Je reste seul et pense enfin a appeler Hetty .A la deuxième sonnerie elle décroche ,je ne dis rien .

-Monsieur Hanna ?Que se passe-t-il ?me demanda-t-elle .

-….Callen….j'hésite ,espère qu'elle comprendra vite .

-Il se passe quelque chose ,monsieur Hanna ?

Encore ce foutu silence .

-Oui ,on a tirés sur Callen .J'arrive enfin a prononcer une phrase complète .

-Comment va-t-il ?elle semblait inquiète .

-….Urgence….Grave….encore des mots, plus de phrases .

Elle raccroche .

Deux heures ,tellement longue ,où je suis resté seul .Kensi me regarde .Elle est _si_ pâle .Elle s'assoit loin de moi ,ne dit rien .Une demi heure plus tard ,un médecin ,nerveux,vient nous voir .Kensi se lève aussitôt ,je reste prostré sur mon siège .Je ne sais pas si il y a de l'espoir .

-Nous avons fait tous ce que nous avons pu ….

Mauvaise phrase .Le menton de Kensi tremblote .Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur .

-Nous avons retiré les balles et nous l'avons recousus ….

Je suis perdu .Ne sais plus quoi pensé .

-Pour l'instant il est dans le coma ,nous lui transufusons du sang en continue ….

Bien .Très Bien .Les épaules de Kensi se relâchent .

-Il va resté dans le coma pendant quelque jours ou quelques mois .Nous ne savons pas exactement .

Moins bien .Et si il ne revenait jamais ? Si il restait dans le coma pour toujours ?

Kensi pleure après le départ du médecin .Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras .Nous pleurons ensemble .

Quelques minutes après nous nous installons dans la salle d'attente et la jeune femme s'assit entre nous deux .Kensi lui demande son prénom .Amy .Comme la sœur de G .Nous faisons les présentation Amy ne dit rien sur notre dernière rencontre .Je vais au café en face de l'hôpital pour nous chercher quelque chose qui puisse nous remonter le moral .Quand je reviens ,je croise le regard bleu d'Amy ,les mêmes yeux que Callen .Un instant je me dis que c'est sa sœur ,mais je reviens rapidement à la réalité .Elle est morte et de toute manière elle était plus vieille que Callen .Je leur tends les cafés .Après toutes deux se sont endormies .Moi j'ai appelé Michelle ,je l'ai rassuré et inversement .

Le lendemain Amy est rentré chez elle .Kensi et moi nous sommes allés voir G ,elle n'est pas resté longtemps .Ils ne lui avaient pas fermés les yeux et nous n'osions pas nous approcher pour le faire .

Je suis resté a l'hôpital deux semaines .L'esprit vide ,pour la plupart du temps ,sinon je repensais a des moments plus joyeux que nous avions vécus lui et moi mais aussi au moments plus triste .Il est mon frére ,certaines personnes peuvent trouver ça niais mais je considére mes collègues comme ma famille .Callen et Kensi sont mon frère et ma sœur Hetty est comme notre grand-mère et Nell , Eric et Nate sont nos cousins .Deux familles ,j'est de la chance .Michelle vient me chercher et me ramene a la maison .Pendant deux mois ,sois je restais prostré sur le canapé du salon n'accordant aucun regard à ma fille et à ma femme ,sois je me rendais a l'hôpital à attendre son retour .

Un soir ,le pire soir de ma vie ,je commis l'irréparable .Ma fille avait laissé trainer des jouets dans l'étroit couloir menant aux chambres .Michelle et elle étaient déjà couchées et devaient dormir profondément .Je me lève du canapé et ne prends pas la peine d'allumer la lumière .Je marche vers ma chambre et trébuche sur un dinausore ,je tombe lourdement et m'écorche les mains sur les briques colorées de construction .Je ne dis rien ,sens la colére ,la _rage _,m'envahir je m'assois et me met a hurler de toutes mes forces ,du sang coulant abondamment de mes mains .Michelle se léve et ne dis rien .J'éclate quand je vois ma fille ,la petite serre son ours en peluche contre elle ,un filet de bave coule sur son menton je me mets debout rapidement et lui hurle dessus ,elle se met a pleurer ,maintenant de la morve et des larmes rejoignent la bave .Je lui attrape violamment le bras ,elle crie de douleur et de surprise ,Michelle esquisse un geste mais s'arrête net elle sait que si jamais je la frappe ,elle pourrait mourir ,elle hésite ,mais ne fais rien .Je pousse brutalement ma fille dans sa chambre ,allume la lumière ,je la vois s'étalée par terre ,je la relève ,elle crie ,je lui hurle de ranger tous ses jouets ,elle coure ,trébuche et finis le chemin a quatre pattes ,elle a tout rangé en pleurant encore et encore .Dès qu'elle a finit je prends son visage dans ma main ,son visage _si_ doux _si_ innocent ,je la regarde dans les yeux et lui dit de ne plus jamais rien laissé trainer ,je la lâche et la regarde ,le sang de mes mains avait taché le pijama rose de ma fille ,les licornes dessus semblaient maléfiques .Je la jete dans son lit ,elle rebondit mais elle ne bouge plus .Une image restera gravé dans ma tête jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ,celle de son visage recouvert de sang ,de _mon_ sang ,où se mêlait morve, bave et larmes salées .Je revois encore ses yeux pleurant toute la peur ,l'incompréhension ,qu'elle avait en elle .J'ai regardé Michelle ,et même si elle est du genre a ne pas se laissé démonter ,elle est part se coucher .Je me suis installé près d'elle quelques minutes plus tard ,passant un bras autour de sa taille ,la sentant trembler a ce contact .

Le matin je me réveille comme si il ne c'était rien passé ,puis tout me revient par coups de marteau ,je remonte les couvertures sur moi ,pleure ,murmure des paroles incompréhensibles ,pleure encore .J'ai_ tout_ détruit .J'entends des pas .Ils piétinent devant la porte ,puis celle-ci grince en s'ouvrant .

-Sam ?

C'est Michelle ,je grogne et me retient de pleurer .Puis finalement les barrières se rompent .Elle ne doit voir qu'un tas de couvertures se soulevant par à coups .Elle se glisse sous les draps ,je suis étonné ,je la vois clairement – le soleil filtre a travers les draps –elle tend une main hésitante vers ma joue et finalement la pose .Des larmes silencieuses coule sur ses joues et finissent par tomber sur l'oreiller avec un bruit mat .Je pleure avec elle en lui murmurant des excuses pendant une heure .Un dessins de notre fille me revient à l'esprit dessus elle avait dessiné une maison sur des pilotits qui étaient en fait des fondation ,avec des flèches elle avait indiqué que les fondation c'était maman –elle soutenait tout ,elle était la plus forte-,que les murs c'étaient papa –je ne faisais que les protéger ,mais est-ce que je les avaient vraiment protéger hier soir ?- ,et que le toit c'était elle –elle nous protégait des rayons du méchant soleil- au-dessus de cette maison elle avait dessiné un soleil jaune au sourire grimaçant et a côté elle avait dessiné plusieurs étoiles –deux avec des épées (désigné comme étant tonton Callen et tata Kensi ) ,deux autres lançant des éclairs avec ce qui semblait être leurs têtes (Hetty et Nate ,elle l'aimait beaucoup ,elle disait que quand elle grimpait sur ses épaules elle avait l'impression d'être sur une montagne) et deux autres avec ce qui semblait être des ordinateurs (Nell et Eric)-la petite était tellement fière quand elle me l'avait offert .

Finalement ,Michelle m'envoi sous la douche ,je reste là jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne .

-Lila est chez ma sœur ,il faudra que tu lui parle .Me dit-elle .

Lila .C'est Callen qui a trouvé ce prénom .Au départ Michelle et moi avions prévu d'avoir un fils et de lui donné un prénom commençant par la lettre G ,en honneur à Callen .Mais quand nous avons su que c'était une fille nous ne savions plus comment l'appelée .Michelle a demandé un prénom a G et il lui a répondu Ilina ,c'était une de ses sœurs d'adoption ,celle qu'il préférait .Il m'a expliqué plus tard pourquoi il n'a pas dit Amy ,cela lui faisait trop mal .Michelle a dit oui ,et le jour de l'accouchement ,alors que j'allais donné le prénom de ma fille il s'est précipité sur moi et ma dit :Lila .Michelle trouvait ce prénom génial et il allait a la perfection a la petite .

Je reviens au présent .Michelle me rejoint sous la douche et me serre fort dans ses bras .Après ,elle soigne mes mains et va dans la chambre .Quelqu'un sonne a la porte ,j'ouvre et un coursier me tend un lourd colis ,je signe et rentre avec mon colis .Je l'ouvre et trouve un assortiment de couteaux ,une bouteille de parfum,un ours en peluche et un mot ,court .

_Sam ,je te rends les couteaux que tu m'avais offert –si tu lis ça c'est qu'il ne doivent plus me servir-,la bouteille de parfum c'est pour Kensi ,de la part de mon voisin et l'ours c'est pour Lila ,c'est ma voisine qui l'a tricoté ._ _Callen_ .

Je passe une main sur mon crâne lisse et soupire .

Quelques jours plus tard ma fille revient a la maison .Nous nous installons dans le salon et je lui parle ,longuement ,lui explique que le soir où je lui est fait mal j'étaid très en colère contre moi-même .Ensuite je lui offre l'ours que la voisine de G lui a tricoté .L'ours tient entre ses pattes un cœur où il y a cousu son prénom : _Lila_ .La petite me fait un grand sourire et me pose La question .

-Y va bien ,Tonton Callen ?

-Non ma puce ,pas pour l'instant .je me déteste de lui avoir répondu ça .

Après ça elle part jouer dans sa chambre .

_Deux ans plus tard ._

Callen ne s'est toujours pas réveiller .Nous travaillons avec le lieutenant de police Marty Deeks dans nos rangs .Nous ne lui avons jamais parlé de G Callen .

Aujourd'hui est un jour a paperasses .Je m'endors sur ma chaise et plonge dans un horrible cauchemar Callen tiens ma fille par la main devant un étal de fruits ,il me regarde et tout deux se font fusillés ,il tombe dans le néant et je ne peux pas les sauver .Ensuite je me retrouve dans le noir complet et des gens ,_mes familles_ , commencent a former un cercle autour de moi ,je les observes .Ils se tiennent par la main .Hetty ressemble a une momie désséché Eric ,Nell ,Nate et Lila sont des cadavres en décompositions Michelle a la tête a moitié tranché et celle-ci pends sur le côté Callen est une _fontaine_ de sang ,par les trous qu'ont percé les balles dans son corps s'échappe des flots de sangs .Ils me regardent et me sourient .Les licornes sur le pyjamas de ma fille sont rouges ,diaboliquent et me sourient aussi .Ils commencent a faire la ronde comme quand on est enfants .Le vertige me gagne et je tombe par terre ,dans le cercle infernale .Deeks apparait ,son visage en lambeau me tire une lange rongée par les vers et il disparait .Il revient en me faisant un pied de nez avec une main faites d'os .Je hurle et me reveille en sursaut ,tout ce que j'arrive a proncer c'est : G .Deeks se penche vers moi ,je me rends compte que je suis tombé en entrainant ma chaise .Je revois des images de cette horrible danse des macchabés .

-G ?demande Deeks .

-Laisse tomber ….marmonais-je .

Bizzarement il n'insiste pas .Je me relève avec quelque difficulté .Mon portable sonne ,un médecin me parle ,je me précipite dehors ,démarre la voiture et fonce a l'hôpital .Le medecin me regarde dans les yeux et me dit :

-Il va bien ,aucune perte de mémoire .Vous pouvez aller le voir .

Je coure jusque dans sa chambre ,ne vois personne ,puis j'entends le bruit d'une chasse d'eau .Je tourne la tête vers la salle de bain et vois G en sortir ,vetu d'une chemise de nuit .Il me voit ,sourit et me prends dans ses bras .Il me lâche et dit :

-Sam ,comment tu vas ?C'est vrai que j'ai roupiller pendant deux ans ?

Rien ne sortit .Je hoche simplement la tête ,trop heureux de le retrouver .

Pendant le reste de l'année ,Callen du se mettre a jour et reprendre des forces .Il fit la connaissance de Deeks et réeintégra l'équipe .Amy ,nous ne l'avons jamais revue .


End file.
